


What is a story

by Dellasparrow



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellasparrow/pseuds/Dellasparrow
Summary: 一场仙境冒险，有金发主角、狗和奇异的同伴。一个关于宇宙原初的故事，有女神、爱和其他。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	What is a story

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点大致在漫画主宇宙Thor V5#4之后，大事件诸界之战之前。  
> 写的时候LokiV3刚开始出，多少有点受影响。  
> 充满了绿野仙踪梗，少量塞入了DW、各种神话、GO和其他，还有个人之前作品的彩蛋。  
> 再次预警：有Lady Loki

_你已听过许多故事，有黄金仙宫与威严众神，有永不死亡的吵闹佣兵，有凡人成为伟大魔法师，有铁皮人想要寻找一颗心，还有无垠宇宙中诸多种族的传奇，群星陨落时回荡于次元之间的歌声…那么，你的故事呢？属于你的那个故事，也是时候开启篇章了。_

_你问什么才是故事，当剧情朝着不可预料的方向狂奔，当角色拒绝剧本安排的命运，故事到底要如何存在，而避免支离破碎的命运？_

_首先，我们要开始讲述。那不成熟、还带着模仿痕迹的乱糟糟开头。_

_即使是天才，也曾经历过磕磕绊绊的模仿时期，相信我，我在某些方面同样是个新手，而新手总会不自觉地将目光投向理想中的模样。_

于是，宇宙说，那里要有一个仙境，一条黄金路，一个坏女巫，以及一个永远勇敢、高尚的主角。

当然，这个主角有着阳光般的金发和深邃如海的眼睛。故事的主角总是金发，谁不爱金发和漂亮脸蛋呢？

Thor的金发胜过Asgard所有黄金，英俊面容俘获无数芳心，雷霆之神总能成为万众瞩目的焦点，即使他握紧的战锤并非Mjolnir，降临之地也非他所热爱的中庭…有些事不对劲。

前一刻Thor还在中庭与复仇者们并肩作战，奔雷、纳米科技、古老咒语与金属子弹在空气中彼此交错迸撞火花，蕴含危险物质的气体弥漫天际，一场刚刚好够灭绝人类的危机还有两分五十八秒倒计时。此时他已身处异乡，起伏连绵的山丘上绿草似地毯又厚又密，零星树木点缀其间，天空澄澈通透如浅蓝水晶，微风吹拂带来鲜花香气与鸟鸣瞅啾。这一派祥和，从世界诞生起便是如此，也将永远持续下去。

“Cap？Iron Man？Doctor Strange？”Thor环顾四周，一同作战的中庭伙伴们踪影全无，他的喊声在平阔草原间回荡减弱，除了风和树叶没有其他声音回应。

近旁高大的橡树树冠不停抖动，传来叶片悉索细语，隐约有模糊呜咽声。Thor寻声而去，抬头望见屁股朝上卡在枝杈间的Thori。神犬低声咒骂着从疯狂科学家、魔法到花香的一切，执掌足以劈断任何树干雷电的神明抬起手停顿片刻，选择了更直接的方法拯救战友：用力踹树干。Thori和成堆橡果一起砸向地面，迅速跳起准备撕咬敌人，继而被眼前祥和的景象打断了战意。

“Thori不明白…”身负地狱狼血统的巨型犬昂首抽动鼻翼，有蝴蝶落到它的鼻尖上也未在意，“陌生的地方…其他人不见了，好人和坏人都是，只有Thor主人还在…战场逃跑了？”

“你也觉察到异常了，”Thor将锤子挂回腰间，绕着橡树谨慎踱步，陌生的环境中总潜藏着未知，仙宫的战士始终准备好迎战，“我们自战场上被匆忙传唤至此，那魔法与彩虹桥有所相似又不尽相同，这里的魔法气息又…出来！”

一团黄褐色的影子从Thor脚边窜过，速度快如思想，连掌控闪电的神明也未能及时捕捉。而众所周知，在狩猎小型动物上犬类总是非常具有天赋。

眨眼间那团黄褐色已在Thori的嘴上扭动挣扎，一只全身覆盖绒毛、长着又长又尖耳朵和强健后肢还穿着蓝色马甲的生物拼命试图反抗，不停发出“救命！”“放开我！”的尖细叫声。

Thor打量陌生生物，显然对方具有智慧又归属某个文明。

“放松些，我们不会伤害你。”

“要被红眼怪物吃掉的又不是你！”毛绒生物三瓣嘴中吐露的话语带着明显不过的口音，令Thor想起某个强大魔法师和神奇的石中宝剑，但此处明显不是那个世界，风的流动十分特别。

“我们只是想问个路，你不逃跑的话我就让Thori放你下来。我乃Thor，Odin之子，Asgard王子，以Mjolnir残存的碎片起誓，我不会伤害你一根毫毛。”

神经中有微弱电流闪烁噼啪火花警示，有什么事情不对，此时却无法觉察。

毛绒生物青草色的眼睛盯着Thor：“…希望你说话算话，从未听闻国度的王子。”

Thori接收命令松开嘴，毛绒生物掉到草地上滚了两圈，坐起身先揉了揉耳朵，接着试图用力抖落身上沾染的口水。

Thor等待对方整理仪容停当，才开口：“那么，兔子先生…”

“天呐！！看在女巫所有邪恶咒语份上！你才立誓不伤害我，转眼就用语言这最锋利的无形之剑准备夺我性命！”毛绒生物尖叫着跳起来，一边向后蹦跳一边挥舞短小的前爪，“所有人都知道禁令！仙境之内不得有兔子！谁都不可以是兔子！你到底是什么偏远国度的王子啊？！”

Thori对那生物随着跳起而上下摆动的毛球状尾巴显然充满兴趣，Thor挥手同时安抚两位动物。

“我对你们的禁令并不了解，兔…呃，我该怎么称呼你？”

“Mr. Unrabbit，”毛绒生物将蓝色马甲拍得更加平整，抚胸行礼，“非兔者乐意为您效劳，只要两位管好自己危险的舌头。”

“尊敬的Mr. Unrabbit，我并非有意触犯当地禁令，请问这地名为何所，掌管者是Queen Aelsa座下哪位领主？”

Mr. Unrabbit迷惑地歪了歪头：“你在说什么？什么女王？”

“这里不是Alfheim，光明精灵的家园？十界之中除了Alfheim又有何处如此祥和且魔法充沛，还有友善能言的动物？”

Mr.Unrabbit抖抖耳朵：“这里当然是仙境，除此之外还有别的地方么？邪恶强大的女巫统治四方，力量超绝且无所不知，禁令也是她所下达，仙境所有公民不论有毛还是光滑，长耳还是短耳，绝不可成为兔子，否则将斩去姓名，因为兔子会引诱金发的少女误入歧途，跳进树洞里什么的…”

Thor与Thori对视了一眼，确信彼此的阅历中都不曾听闻这样“仙境”的存在。

“…就像说的那样，那姑娘叫什么来着，Dorothy还是Alice之类的…”Mr. Unrabbit的三瓣嘴还在细碎地抖落着言语，忽然他大声叫了起来，“我是在等人！等那个金发又善良的解救者，应该是个她！为什么会是你？！”

泡泡袖、及膝长裙、长筒袜还有光亮的圆头皮鞋，似乎有一瞬间那是Thor的装束，他的头发恢复及肩长度在阳光下闪闪发光，只有一瞬。他仍是甲胄覆身的Odinson，寸许短发隐藏于头盔之下。

雷霆之神望向天际，晴朗的天空仍是清透如水的蓝，神明注意到飘浮白云间隐约跳动的浅紫色火光。

“我还不能确定被传送至此的原因，仙宫魔法、信徒祈祷、未知力量都非最合适的答案，来这里之前我正和值得敬佩的战友并肩而战，尽管我信任人类处理危机的意志与能力，但我仍然需要尽快回到他们身边。此地魔法充沛得近乎原始，自然的法则也尚待摸索，想要离开这里我需要对这个‘仙境’十分熟悉的人…”

“你真奇怪，不存在之地的王子，所有人都想来仙境定居，你却急着离开，”Mr. Unrabbit从马甲的口袋里掏出巴掌大的笔记本，翻到某一页仔细阅读着，“金色头发、深邃蓝眼、高贵气质、来自其他世界，你又的确是我应该等的那个解救者，虽然仙境并不需要解救，这里和平又宁静，每个生物和非生物都能获得需要的一切，邪恶女巫除了兔子之外允许我们成为任何生物，谁会寻思方法从这离开？”

“你盛赞仙境，却又称统治这里的女巫邪恶？”Thor试图抓住话语中的矛盾所在。

“这并不矛盾，而是理所当然，”Mr. Unrabbit收起了笔记本，“她是女巫，她残暴地奴役了所有的知识，所以她强大又睿智，既掌握着仙境所有的魔法又能将仙境管理得很好。至于知识，它们既不是生物，也不是非生物，甚至并非诞生于仙境，谁会在乎呢？”

“Thori喜欢这个女巫。”

“你的话语令我担忧，造福一个族群却压迫另一个族群的统治者我见过太多，他们是将自己的人民置于随时爆发的冲突之上，”Thor看着并非兔子的仙境生物，“我应该去拜访一下这位女巫，亲自确认她的善恶，想离开此地也许需要她的帮助。你可否为我们指引道路？”

“沿着这条黄金路走，你会到达翡翠城，在那里就能见到女巫，如果她愿意见你。”Mr. Unrabbit指向绿色的草地，目之所及看不到任何道路的痕迹，Thor和Thori脸上的疑惑十分容易读懂，即使你是一只并非兔子的小动物，“所有仙境公民都能看到道路，无论何时何地，黄金的光芒胜过一切…看来你们真的是从很远很远的地方来的，未名之地的王子和火红双眼猎犬，远到无法看到黄金路的样貌…别用那种眼神看着我，我知道，我知道，我被命令来等人，那之后我想去哪都行，我猜…让我们跳过结果明显不过的争论与说服，我会带你去的，去宏伟美丽的翡翠城，希望你在那里得偿所愿。”

并非兔子的毛绒生物四足并用，蹦跳着向不可见的道路前进。

Thor跟随其后，若有所思。

Thori吞着口水低声问道：“Thori什么时候能捕杀不是兔子的兔子？”

_如果某物并非某物，你如何才能触碰掌控？这听起来像个悖论。那么让我们换个说法，如果主角并非主角，他又会走向何方？你可以剥离他的伙伴，但他总会找到新的，故事线也许不可见，但总归存在。_

_所以，他就是主角，这就是那个故事。_

_“我不喜欢那个兔子。”_

_“他不是兔子。”_

_“他在说谎。主角的伙伴应该是诚实的。”_

“你让我去别的地方？我无处可去，我因诚实被放逐，所有生物都拒绝接纳我，所有非生物都选择驱逐我。”巨大的白色猫咪盘卧在黄金路中央，挡住前进的方向，猫的身后是无边无际的森林，如果离开黄金路的指引绕路进入森林，无论是谁都会迷路。

“行行好，长毛的公民，这位是尊贵的解救者，他来自黄金也无法照耀的遥远世界，他要去见女巫，而这是唯一的路。”

“没有人能解救仙境，女巫是构建仙境的基础，去除邪恶也将瓦解仙境，”猫咪硕大的下巴向Thori的方向抬了抬，“你会为了熄灭眼中火焰而抠瞎那条狗的眼睛么？”

Thori龇牙发出低声怒吼。

“你的话中也许隐藏了智慧，白毛的朋友，”Thor上前，注视着巨猫与树叶同色的双眼，“我是Thor，Odin之子，Asgard王子，请告诉我你到底是谁，诚实是值得赞扬的品德，你为何因此无处可去？”

那警示的火花再次在脑海中劈啪作响，含义不明，石沉大海。

“我有许多的称呼，Honest Cat、雪球、Mr. Puss…但为了不产生歧义，请称呼我‘爵士’，”巨猫扶正颈间领结，鹅黄的领结中央嵌着翠绿色宝石，连接着小巧的黄金挂坠，那上面用华丽的字体写着‘Sir’，“我曾是仙境中受尊敬的绅士，不比我的远亲那样微笑着隐藏身形的能力，诚实是我与生俱来的美德与诅咒，我只能说实话，即使对方更需要谎言，比起陈述实情他们更想听‘一切都会好起来’，比起‘你的孩子从姓名到灵魂都已粉碎’他们更想听‘他的灵魂获得了安宁’，如果我想吃掉某只可爱的小猪我就会直接说出来，如果我认为某人不怀好意也不会当面奉承，我告知真相陈述事实，人们只喜欢自己想要的‘真实’，于是结局就是现在这般模样。”

“我知道你是谁了！你是谋杀自我者，你吃掉了自己身后的影子，你供认不讳被女巫判决放逐，永远在路上前行却没有终点，”Mr. Unrabbit跳到Thor腿后试图躲起来，长耳朵却藏不住，“无名之国的王子，这是个残暴可怕的家伙，你要当心。”

“我想尝试吃掉部分的自己，如果能吃掉身上的诚实，我就能和你们一样说谎了，”爵士缓缓舔起自己的爪子，“结果失败了。我已经走了太多的路，太疲惫了，于是我想，为什么不能在路上休息呢？只要我不前进，所有的路都可以是终点。”

“爵士朋友，我曾与许多诚实之人同行，也与谎言王子相伴成长，真相与谎言同样能成为伤人的利刃，关键在于掌控语言之剑的人选择如何使用。你的遭遇令我同情，你并未有意伤害他人，只是寻找道路时用了错误的方法。如果你离开这里与我们同行去见女巫，我可以帮你劝说女巫收回判决。”

“如果我和你同行，那我们永远也到不了终点。”

“女巫所在地并非我们之中任何人的终点，我和Thori要寻找方法回到中庭，Mr. Unrabbit只去他想去的地方，而你在判决收回之后还有其他地方要去，”Thor露出微笑，“一点语言上的小技巧，跟我的兄弟学的。”

“这绝不是什么好主意，邪恶女巫不会收回判决。”

“如果她当真邪恶就应被推翻，她的判决自然也随之失效。”

“这听起来有些靠谱，”爵士懒洋洋地站起身，动作缓慢地伸着懒腰，“女巫当然邪恶，她挟持着聪慧的外来者，我曾在王座之侧见到那姑娘，她真是人见人爱。”

“你是说她绑架了我应该等的那个解救者，这位不存在国度的王子只是个替补？”

“除我们之外还有其他的外来者困在这里？”

“我只说了我看到的，现在，你们往后退，往后多退一些…再后退…”

直到Thor眼中巨猫只有寻常猫咪大小的时候，爵士才让他们停住，然后一步一颠走了过来，即使走到他们面前，也只有寻常猫咪的大小，可以轻易跳到Thori的背上。

“近大远小，基础常识，不是么？”爵士将他人的注视当作大惊小怪，稳稳蹲坐Thori后背。

黄金路向森林中延伸，他们得以继续前进。

“Thor，Odin之子，Asgard王子？”

“什么事？”

“你的名字真长，我想吃你的随从兔子。”

“女巫最最邪恶的绿色！我不是兔子！你不能吃我！我也不是他的随从！”

“臭猫，是Thori先要捕杀的！”

“你替他发言、为他说话、还听他命令，你就是他的随从，而且你就是兔子，我也真的想吃你。”

“爵士朋友，你可以这个时候不说话，需求谎言的人们也接受沉默作为替代。”

“好吧，你也许说的有用。”

_“我也不喜欢那只猫。”_

_“没有人会被所有人喜欢，特别是说实话的那种。”_

_“他们都太吵闹了，总在做计划之外的事情。”_

_故事真的是计划之中的模样么？当龙卷风到来、兔子跳入树洞、小红帽走进森林、九枚戒指滚烫出炉、Ginnungagap鸿沟飘荡起水雾、火焰之人第一次接触空气燃烧…那之后的故事，都走向了名为意外的远方。_

_当然当然，故事从来不会顺利，他们会遇到许多冒险，带着误解的异族、无法沟通的猛兽、伙伴之间的矛盾、被当作晚餐的危险…有些以女巫的名义降临，有些不是，但他们会度过，有惊无险。那些都不是真的重点，相信我。_

_就像女巫身上或许有诸多颜色，却只有一种会被记住，邪恶女巫的经典代表色，自然是绿色。_

随着接近翡翠城，黄金路上的金砖愈发呈现出绿色的光芒，Mr. Unrabbit如是说道，爵士表示肯定。尽管Thor和Thori无法看到黄金路，也能感受到周围的植被愈发茂盛，视野被各种绿色充斥。

在不可视道路的尽头有着绿色黄金与大理石建成的城市，异乡人也能看得清楚。平滑砖石堆砌出城墙高耸入云，翠绿黄金雕饰着拱门与城垛无尽连绵，所有造型精致优雅又别出心裁，与Thor在十界内所见过的所有风格都不同，更像是从梦境王国边缘偷渡出的灵感化为实体。

四野宁静，没有往来的行人、觐见的使者，也没有居住在附近耕作的农户，或是负责抵御的守卫，如此宏伟的城池中竟听不到居民生活的喧闹。安静得像被匆忙闯入的画作。高大的城门紧闭，门侧挺立着青铜雕塑，那是一尊士兵雕像，士兵两侧肩头各落着一只乌鸦，双目低垂似已入睡。

Mr. Unrabbit上前敲门，Thori高声吠叫呼喊，俱无回应。

“我们没有获得邀请，翡翠城唯一的门也不对我们开放，”爵士轮番舔着左右爪，声音从雪白长毛中闷闷传出，“我说过，我们到达不了终点。”

“而这里也不是我们的终点，”Thor后退几步，仰望高不可及的城墙，着手呼唤仙境的雷电与飓风，“我将飞越城墙进入城中，从里侧把门打开。”

“翡翠城的城墙永远比墙外的人高，你无法飞越。”带着金属回响的平板嗓音响起，青铜士兵抬起了下巴，双眼仍然闭合。

Thori凑过去仔细嗅闻士兵：“你不是活的，不能谋杀。”

“我会随着动作磨损和腐朽，就像生物死亡，所以请减少无谓的对话，让我能存在得更久。”

“青铜塑造的战士，我们要去拜访仙境的统治者，你可知道进城的方法？”

“你若不去见她，便无需进城。”声音从士兵头部方向传来，青铜的嘴唇并未开阖。

“我要见证她是邪恶还是仁慈，是能提供帮助的友人还是需要推翻的暴君，我是Thor，Odin之…”

“你是谁无关紧要，女巫不接见拜访之人。”

“这倒是真的，判决我的时候也是女巫召唤了所有人前来。”

“仙境解救者应该享有特权！”Mr. Unrabbit蹦跳着喊叫。

“不解救也很好。”

沉默欲随无法开展的对话降临，仙境的雷电正姗姗来迟，Thor高举矮人铸造的巨锤引导闪电奔袭撞向翠绿的黄金城门，瞬间火光炸裂，苍白吞噬了感官中的一切。雷霆转瞬而逝，黄金城门表面不曾有丝毫变化，依然紧闭。

士兵肩头的乌鸦睁开眼，注视一切，漆黑的眼瞳被闪电照亮透出幽幽墨绿色彩。

“省省力气，力量在智慧之门面前没用。”

受到雷霆突袭惊吓的Mr. Unrabbit与爵士炸着毛躲出老远，确认沉默的Thor不会再来一次这种惊雷之后，才犹豫着回到他身边。

“尚未知晓国度的王子，也许仙境还有其他的方法可以见到女巫…”不是兔子的生物犹豫着开口，声音小得连他自己也听不清。

“等待腐朽的战士，你的模样和话语让我想起了我的父亲…”

“我没兴趣成为任何人的父亲。”

“那个老糊涂蛋也喜欢搞些智慧啊、考验啊之类的东西，而如果说那个胡子沾满酒沫的老顽固真的有教会我什么，那大概就是，力量和智慧有时可以共存，”Thor的眼中跳跃着危险的淡蓝火光，电流乖顺地缠绕在他的指尖，向青铜士兵张开獠牙，“你几次躲避问题，显然知道进城的方法，我的耐心比闪电照亮天空的时间更少，如果你还打算如此应付，雷电将充斥你青铜身躯的每一寸直到爆裂，这可和你要长存的计划相违背。”

“我是城外唯一可以让门打开的，你炸了我是自断前路。”

“那样这里就是爵士的终点，而女巫不会放任自己的判决失效，她会开门让我们前进。既然城门总会为我们而开，为什么你不选择能留存自己的那条路走？”

士兵肩头的乌鸦以不可思议的角度对视，然后一同看向Thor，整齐开合的成双鸟喙中传来士兵的声音：“这个角度很新鲜，但我最好跟着你们走，避免每次开门都要重复对我的威胁。”

青铜是士兵、是武器，也是开启门扉的钥匙。

门扉后是什么？是道路，是翡翠色黄金城池，是武器，是士兵。即使不在仙境，青铜也是同时可以呈现金黄与幽绿的金属。

武装齐备的士兵们严阵以待，准备捉拿异境的闯入者。那些士兵从头到脚被金属装甲包裹，露出脸的部分只能看到飘忽不定的深蓝色雾气，虚实变换难以明晰。

“快跑！！”Mr. Unrabbit向疏于防守的小巷跑去，这些士兵显然是匆匆集合，围堵的大网还未散开，“是斩名者！他们的武器不伤肉体，会斩碎你的姓名！快跑起来，尚未建造王国的王子和火眼猎犬，没有姓名是无法存在的！”

不战而退是Asgard人的耻辱，惧怕消亡而畏缩并非Thor所为，周身雷霆俯首听命，如成群猎犬冲翻靠前的士兵，雷电与风暴为武器的仙宫王子还未来得及高兴，只见那些士兵倒地之后摔裂成两半，每一半都迅速长成了完整的士兵。原本数量有限的士兵在雷电与神犬的攻击下迅速增员，铺天盖地如同潮水袭来。

这次力量跑在了智慧前面，他们需要点时间等智慧追上来。

事实上，他们正是被智慧所追赶，更准确点说，是知识。

“你越打他们就会越多。”青铜士兵跑起来相当灵活轻盈，他面带惊奇地尝试不同奔跑姿态，甚至能追上在前带路的Mr. Unrabbit。

“这些士兵到底是什么？”从后方追上队友们的Thor发问，不时在身后岔路的其他方向落下闪电误导追兵。

他们在翠绿黄金街道间穿梭，曲折向着城中央的高塔前进，那里是女巫宝座所在之地。Thor顺手将腿短险些脱队的爵士拎起来凑到面前，飘荡的长毛引得他差点打喷嚏，现在近大远小的爵士至少有半个Thori大，跑起来快多了。

“他们是知识，知识被分割后当然会迅速长成新的模样，攻击只会给他们力量，”爵士跃上屋顶从高处前进，也兼具侦查的作用，“女巫高塔前全是士兵，我们得走别的路。”

“高塔后面的花园总是疏于看管。”青铜乌鸦高喊。

“我听说知识被奴役？”Thor嗅到一丝熟悉的味道，那味道的名字打头字母是L且里面有个i。

“所以他们成为了士兵，”Mr. Unrabbit的声音从前方岔路的拐角处传来，“守备者、镇压者、服务者、城墙、餐具、花园里的喷泉，翡翠城是全仙境最有文化的地方，因为女巫让知识们工作！还有比工作更加奴役的方式么？！”

“谋杀是Thori的工作！Thori热爱工作！”

“那不叫工作，叫你的爱好！”

他们吵嚷着前行，速度、经历与力量成为超越知识的动力。追兵被逐渐甩开，寂静的街道上只有肉垫与脚步的回声，这座装饰精美的城市中空荡荡的，没有居民，他们进入了不该被察觉的地方。而在此时，这不是重点。

女巫高塔后的花园中有清澈溪水潺潺流淌，道路两旁满是葱郁树木和奇异鲜花，空气中飘荡着甜美的食物香气，每一处拐角台子上都堆满了诱人糕点。但这些他们无缘得见，在踏入花园边缘的瞬间，大地从Mr. Unrabbit脚下裂开，吞噬来不及停步的所有生物与非生物。

金发的王子落入不是兔子洞。

黑暗包裹着他们下坠，无法计时的漫长之后他们落到了松软泥土上，没有谁受伤或者弯折。

电光听从Thor的意志成为浮空的光球提供照明，他们在地下隧道中摸索前行，后方是死路，前面没有分岔，没有追兵也无需引路。爵士拉远距离变回了普通猫咪的尺寸，跳到Thori背上节省体力。

隧道的尽头是一扇木门，猩红色的油漆已斑驳脱落，门上没有锁孔或是把手，有时候钥匙也不是固定的形状，他们有青铜士兵。

这次门后寂静无声，没有守卫、没有士兵、没有任何人。被遗忘的角落不曾有知识的痕迹。这里是高塔空旷的地下室，顺着落满灰尘的楼梯盘旋向上，他们进入装饰精美的高塔之中。

知识的用途多种多样，此刻所有的知识全成了卫兵，塔内空无一人。

高塔之内不分楼层，中央黄金楼梯螺旋上升直至遥远顶楼，每一层台阶都嵌着一种颜色的宝石，按彩虹的规律循环往复，墙面铺满水晶镜，无论走到楼梯的什么位置都能从镜中看到自己的影像，每面镜中的影像不尽相同，有时候Thori成了和爵士体型相近的小黑狗，有时候Mr. Unrabbit成了光线暧昧不明的球体，有时候青铜士兵是巨型的甲虫，有时候Thor在自己身上看到了父亲的形象。

最终他们到达顶层，翡翠色的厚地毯引领他们前行，面前是镶嵌青铜的纯绿色黄金门扉，绿与金的搭配是如此熟悉。

青铜士兵最后一次履行自己的职责。

“失去作用后我的存在还有什么意义呢？”当门扉向内侧开启，夺目亮光照耀在青铜士兵身上时，他低声嘟囔。

“你证明了自己是一个忠诚可靠之人，青铜朋友，我想…”Thor想要拍上青铜士兵的肩膀，却落了空，那对青铜乌鸦振翅飞向白色的光明，融入其中。

门扉完全打开，呈现在Thor眼前的房间明亮温暖，高耸的彩绘玻璃窗提供了通透照明光线，柔软厚实的窗帘、地毯遮去了所有家具的棱角，金与绿是房间装饰的基调色彩，随着进门的三级台阶抬升，整座房间处于略高于来访人视线的高度，当Thor踏上台阶，右侧卧在厚毛毯、羽毛靠枕间被奇妙金属装置和成堆书籍包围的身影立即吸引了他所有的注意力：

“Loki！我就知道，‘统治仙境的女巫’？除了你还能是谁？你到底受了什么诅咒，为什么总是搞这套把戏？！”

“在异乡久别重逢，这就是你见面的第一句话，擅下判决和无端指责，亲爱的哥哥？即使以你的标准来说，也太武断无礼了。”Loki自靠枕之间起身，整理着她披肩上的皮草，此时此刻是某种女神的Loki对自己指甲的注意力都胜过对兄长。

“掌控某个群体充作走狗，用邪恶的把戏统治某个国度，足以穿越十界的传送魔法，还有装作无辜的谎言，”Thor踏步上前，这才注意到房间左侧的高背椅上端坐着金发女孩，金发、蓝眼、天生高贵又与周遭格格不入，和Mr. Unrabbit的描述如此贴合，“被你挟持的来自其他世界的女孩就在这里，或者你还需要更多的人证，Mr. Unrabbit？爵士？”

洞开的门扉那边空荡荡，一同历险的仙境伙伴们踪影全无，只有一脸迷惑的Thori：“不是兔子的兔子和臭猫不见了，Thori没有吃他们！”

有人动了手脚，当事人的指尖甚至还飘荡着尚未散去的魔法痕迹。

“Loki！！如果你还有别的版本的事实最好现在就说，在整个仙境的雷霆落到你头上之前。”

遥远的雷声滚动自四面八方传来，室内的光线仍然明亮而苍白。

银舌头尚未发声，高座之上的女孩先开了口，甜美的声音在房间中回荡碰撞，经久不消：“所以，你前来拯救仙境，诛杀邪恶女巫。”

这话里的内容并不正确，Thor想要说明，留给他的台词却只有一个字：“是。”

雷电火花在灵魂中接连炸裂，警告如风暴袭来却不能脱口而出。

Thori狂吠，始终无法踏进房间半步，只能在门口着急转圈。

冰冷的剑风袭向Thor，他侧身躲开泛着赤红血光的剑刃，Laevateinn与Loki从他脸旁滑过留下转瞬即逝的低语：“和我打。”

矮人铸造的锤子高举上阵，金属的兵器撞击发出刺耳声响，Loki的剑柄错身时在Thor的手肘上轻敲三下，那是要借此谈谈的意思，当他们还是不过百岁的幼小神明，总有些躲过众神之父的小把戏。

“你想说什么？”锤子边缘的尖角压住剑身顺势上滑，酸涩刺耳的声响给他们争取到几秒对话时间。

“向我认输，快！”

“你在耍什么把戏？”

“为了救你！”

“我拒绝！”用力相抵的短暂瞬间结束，Thor向后跳开，挡在Loki与金发女孩之间，“你对我的同伴下手、挟持迷路女孩、还想诓骗不属于你的胜利，你近来总是声称在做好事，那就给我一个相信你的理由，解释清楚这到底是怎么回事？！”

“老爹打结的胡子在上，你不能在故事里讲述故事本身，那会形成无限嵌套的循环，除非有只吞噬者，或者故事自己支离破碎。”Loki的嗓音比平时更加尖锐，如同宝石划过水晶玻璃、海鸥围绕船难残骸徘徊鸣叫，那之下有另一层尚未叙述的真相即将破茧而出。

“我看到的故事再清楚不过，你掌控了仙境，让理应造福世界的知识被你控制，你还带走了本该解放仙境的女孩，甚至用某种新的魔法将我传送至此…”

“如果我真要统治仙境，又何须召你前来？Thor和Loki的故事不是总会有相似的结局？你看到了事实，却讲出了另一个故事，作为故事讲述者你可一点都不如当主角来得讨人喜欢，”Laevateinn指向高座，其上的女孩仍然端坐，看着他们争吵，面无表情，“你以为她是谁？某个迷路的Alice，真实版本的Dorthy，变体Brunhilde？不，用你深邃明亮的神明大眼睛好好看看，”Loki再次提剑冲向Thor，硕长宝剑攻往Thor的腰侧、腿旁，每次都是虚晃一剑旋即抽离，不构成真正威胁又令人不得不分神应对，压低的细碎声音如蜿蜒细蛇钻入Thor耳中，“看清楚，她是Ozma，是Bad Wolf，是The Queen of Hearts，她才是这个宇宙里说了算的那个，这是她的故事，我们还没夺得掌控权！想想你毫无高贵可说的言不由衷。”

思绪末梢霹雳作响，无色闪电之后的答案若隐若现，一直以来有个东西被忽视，直到踏入这座房间那意识才开始复苏。

Thor躲闪招架的同时思索，仙境不同于十界中的任何一界，无数细节在提示着这个宇宙临时拼凑的布景之下另有隐情，高维的宇宙意志甚至尚未完全独立，可那是否意味着Loki无辜？连她自己都未如此声称。

高座上的女孩扭动着双腿，天蓝色裙摆下的小腿肚一下一下磕撞着座椅，讨人喜欢的脸庞上浮现出疑惑与焦躁。

锤柄敲向手背，Loki被迫换了执剑的手，彼此间的距离暂时拉开，只是这次他们所处的位置调转。

“你是诸界闻名的说谎者，语言是你的武器和魔法，这是你的一面之词，告诉我，与我同来的仙境伙伴都去了哪里，你对他们做了什么？”

“Oh，Thor，Thor，My dearest brother，你漂亮的眼睛甚至比老爹的独眼还昏花。如果你回头再读一次这个故事，答案实在再清楚不过。”

数个Loki的幻象自房间四周浮现，一个接一个向Thor冲杀，挥动剑刃却只为留下片段的话语后破碎消失：

“他们都是我。”

“我是每一个他们。”

“虚无国度的王子，我是说谎者。”Mr. Unrabbit的声音浮现。

“Thor，称号繁多者，我是阐述真相者。”是爵士永远透着懒散的调子。

“无关紧要之人，我是淡漠处之者。”青铜士兵？还是乌鸦？又或者那其中是黑鹊？

“谎言、真实和冷漠，我用了三种方法。”所有声音叠加在一起，成了Loki。

“无法用暗示纠正你的认知。”

“无法用自我引你踏向他途。”

“你成为金发碧眼的英勇主角。”

“你替代了她原本的位置。”

“还抢走了她想要的角色。”

“多谢指名。”

“是你让我成为了女巫还身负诅咒。”最后冲来的是真实的Loki，她的剑刃刺中Thor披风，撕裂猩红布料。

“你在说什…”

“住嘴！住嘴！住嘴！！”女孩发出尖叫，尖锐叫声回荡，如万千钢针直刺耳膜。

“Candela！”Loki试图冲向女孩，咒语在指间尚未成型已被高音化作的金色光影扫中，成为一道砸向玻璃窗的抛物线。玻璃窗并未破裂，其上的彩绘色块忽然充盈生命力活了过来，鲜艳的液态团块窜出玻璃平面，如同疯长的藤蔓触手捉住Loki的四肢。描绘故事的女神被用来叙述的色彩困住，动弹不得。

Laevateinn被甩得老远，艳丽的玻璃彩绘刺向Loki如Nidhogg的毒牙噬向Yggdrasil根茎，毒蛇的比喻在此刻贴切得可怕，那个古老的判决对于当事人来说更是诸多现实中的事实。

“Loki！”矮人之锤掷出，向着Loki的面门砸去，后者只是向右侧了侧头，锤子正中即将刺中她脖颈的彩绘。玻璃怪手粉碎的瞬间雷霆降临，数道青紫色闪电自外面天空落入室内，被穿透的整面玻璃窗同时炸裂，无数闪烁着金色光芒的玻璃碎片如雨倾泻而下。

Loki在这其中，毫发无损。

也许还是断了几缕头发。

但这不是重点。如果她没有在落地的瞬间用一个冰冻魔法将所有的玻璃碎片冻结成整片冰块，还顺手扔出窗外，那她断了的地方恐怕就要多很多了。

“现在这个故事还真的是破碎成渣了，多亏了你，老哥。”

“这是我的故事，”被称作Candela的女孩继续叫嚷，“你不能夺走我的角色，我才是女巫！”她甚至不知从哪掏出了一顶黑色尖顶帽，无论是谁看到都会承认这是只有女巫才会戴的款式，顶级邪恶那种。在Thor的注视下，那顶帽子不受控制地飘离、摆动、在空中被拉扯一样划着圈盘旋，最后摇摇晃晃地落到Loki头上，还自觉配上了绿色的坠饰与黄金尖角。

被动加冕的女巫拽了拽帽子，纹丝未动，她耸耸肩看着金发女孩：“我知道Thor看起来很完美，不管是作为主角还是其他，但你引入的神明角色太多了，他们可是由故事构成的，只要意志足够坚定或者技巧得当，他们就可以扭转故事，改写剧本，即使你在过程中压抑他们的自我认知，把事情局限于故事表面上。你不能指望自己是全宇宙唯一一个想逃离角色的人。”

思想的火花点燃爆炸，神明本质被故事不断忽略这件事终于高喊出声，在濒临解体的故事边缘有些东西才能被注视。

“来自仙境之外的女孩，你到底是谁，不，你到底是什么？”

Thor捡回扔出救人的锤子，他注意到锤子表面不同寻常的破损，那里有魔法和高维力量的痕迹。

“我是…”

“你是Candela，尚未完成之光，”Loki随意地靠在女孩的高座椅背上，“你是Asgard所有故事里没讲到的那部分，是神锤铸造时断掉的锤柄、是Idun丢失的苹果、是巨人姐妹倒入磨盘的原料、是Heimdall预见诸神黄昏前暼见的最后光景…你是众神之父宝库深处那个永远还没来得及到达的拐角，是Mangog砸碎金宫时无人得见的那道陨落。别回答他，亲爱的…”女巫俯身在金发女孩的耳边说了什么，一个秘密，换得暂时妥协。

“你说得对，我不会现在说。”

“看，Wizard and I ！”Loki摆出一个夸张的手势，哼着那首歌的调子走向Thor，中途捡起插在某个羽毛靠垫上的Laevateinn，划着小小的剑花，“所以，我们还打不打了？”

“你知道的比所说的更多，”Thor看着他并无血缘的姐妹，“战斗应当出于荣誉，而非无知和隐瞒。”

“这里面的事可比荣誉和谎言什么的大多了，”Loki左手背在身后，右手持剑轻巧地挑起某个精巧得过分的金属装置砸向Thor，金银的部件砸出杂乱的声响盖过她的话语，“我们得小声点，这可事关故事，创世的那种…当然，这都是未来基金会那群小鬼的错，他们在多元宇宙间一边穿梭一边创造新的宇宙，却对没成型的灵感随意丢弃，”又一只复杂异常的香炉被扔到空中，Tho将锤子敲在声响最大的位置，“Candela遇到了那些从未存在的宇宙碎片，成了一个不知如何开始故事的宇宙。所幸她遇到了鄙人我，讨人喜欢乐于助人的故事之神…哦，托福，故事女神，我给了她些灵感，成堆适合初学者和孩子的故事，还有一点催促。”

“她却选我来开启故事？我从没听过宇宙的祈祷。”

所有的装饰物件在他们周身飞舞，在魔法的作用下分割所有空间，一道道错乱的帷幕阻挡旁观者的注视，他们在舞台上趁着交错低语。

“那是因为…”Loki挑起某条巨大的靠垫，艳丽色彩飞快填充视野，布帛与羽毛割裂的声音掩盖了她的话语，“…而她想逃离被众望所归的位置，毕竟她有个善于此道的老师…就像我最开始说的那样，我们好不容易回到一场对决中，快点向我认输，做故事里真正凭意志跳出既定身份的角色，一个英雄的剧本中再也没有比臣服反派更好超脱既定角色的剧情，这样一来这个故事里就是你说的算，而这无伤大雅，只在一个随故事结束的宇宙中发生，这件宇宙级的仙宫至宝也将在你我联手之下收复，妥善保管于你那山羊看守的小破船，这难道不是好事一件？”

“和之前的回答一样，我拒绝。”苍白闪电以不可思议的角度撕裂所有的靠垫、羽毛、茶壶和一切空中的帷幕，噪音的幕布落下，Thor站在那里，“我知道你所言不假，也相信你是真的想帮我，我是Asgard的王子，闪电宫之主，我同样相信所有源自Asgard的心灵深处都明白高贵与荣誉为何物，包括你。我们能教导她成为掌控自我的高贵之人，但不是依靠谎言。”

如果故事成真，便不再是谎言。

他们本能以此方式书写这个故事，在貌似与转场空白之间，以宇宙的认知与规则书写意料之外的结局。现在没有了分散注意力的一切，密谋成了公开发言，所作的改变都成了宇宙注视下的记录在案，不再有自我意志跳脱的意外，故事女神也讲不了同一个谐音笑话两次。

“我受够你们的磨蹭和窃窃私语了，”名为Candela的宇宙意志化身从高背宝座上跳下，伸出肉乎乎的手指指向两个闯入她的世界的神明，“你，我要你成为那个拯救仙境诛杀女巫的英雄，我不想当什么甜美可爱的小姑娘，把你的注意力从我身上移开；你，我要你成为那个统治仙境击败英雄的女巫，这个位置我不要了，我就是我，我现在要求这个故事走向结局！”

金色的窗框、翡翠色地毯、五彩斑斓的靠枕残骸、窗外的阳光、尚未发出的言语…一切都随着宇宙的命令化归本初，所有的色彩收缩、变形，被无形之手编织成一缕缕不可见的命运之线，世界成了不被察觉的千丝万缕，一端缠绕于被捕捉进入故事的神明身躯，一端没入宇宙化身的指尖。

世界被改变，色彩流转在视觉和感官上都形成了巨大风暴，尚未失去意义的细小物件和他们一起被龙卷风卷入空中，失去控制自我的机会。

周遭万物被抽离，舞台上的一切掀了桌子，他们所处的是虚无空间，是尚未开始的无，是故事分镜的空白，是终结之后的无穷无尽。方位、物理、时间，在此处都失去意义。

Thori的咆哮从远处传来，也在耳中回响。

Candela离他们很远，也以巨大的身躯俯视一切。

他们悬浮在龙卷风正中央的风眼，雷霆与故事被一起困在狂乱中的平静之地。无形的命运操弄他们行动，Laevateinn落入Thor手中，Loki获得了残破的锤子，两件宝物袭向自己原本的主人，却并非出自持有者的意愿。

整个宇宙的力量都在为此转动，催促着一场死亡。

Thor几乎用尽力气，才改变剑刃的轨迹一个拳头的距离，Loki接连释放咒语才在挥手的过程中令锤子化作碎块，又让碎块变成一大团撒满软糖的巧克力蛋糕。

Laevateinn斩断故事女神肩头几缕命运丝线，巧克力蛋糕糊在雷霆之神帅气的脸上。

毫无血缘关系的家人挥刃相向，为了斩断这个宇宙强加彼此的木偶提线。

“这事可千万别让Karnilla知道！”

这已不是第一次对束缚的命运丝线下手，他们都是。

Thor身后的暴风之中电闪雷鸣，千万匹闪电骏马与雷霆巨牛奔踏，却无法冲出龙卷风的风墙，故事不会走向那个方向。

“可还有别的办法，结束这一切？”雷霆之神的喊声盖过风暴，隐藏和密谋在此时没有意义，他们是宇宙的核心，在故事冲突的风口浪尖，聚光灯全打在他们脸上。

“是了，Loki永远是那个留着底牌的玩家，故事走向总是如此，”诡计女神露出笑容，“谎言、把戏和故事，而妈妈最强大的力量是什么？是爱。”

“如果这是一个暗…”执剑的神明偏转剑刃，切断Loki腿边丝线。

“这不是什么比喻，只是简单的事实，爱，永远可以用来应对结局，”恶戏与混乱女神翻身落在兄长身后，魔法凝聚的匕首割去背后的命运牵制，“可惜现在你是和我在一起，所以故事有点尴尬。”

爱，曾在Loki讲述的故事里无数次出现，但宇宙从未真正学会。

那究竟是什么？

这次可不是靠讲述就能解决问题的了，这就是他们在讲述的那个故事。尽管宇宙说这并不是他们的故事，可谁说故事不能同时属于多个人呢？

你无法直接说出“爱”究竟是什么，每一个解释都是新的比喻，每一个答案背后都是新的故事。这是宇宙最初的那个故事，还没有更古老的故事可以用作解读，也不曾有更早的范式能够引作喻体。而故事构成的神明总有那么一点特权，他们永远都能讲述自己的故事，用尚未存在的隐喻构筑对于新生宇宙过于复杂的概念，搅乱讲述的秩序，从中探索新的可能，混沌之神自然深谙此道。

命运的操偶线力量减弱，Candela端坐在她的王座上若有所思。

爱是什么？女孩思索着听过的故事，那其中似乎总有真爱作为共同的主题。

有些命运丝线从外来者的身上抽离，不可见的银丝弯曲勾勒如同画笔凭空涂鸦出一场场剧目，那里英雄用爱唤醒沉睡之人，奄奄一息的王国中君主因爱解除诅咒，无数阴谋与私欲面前荣誉与信仰以爱的名义得以守卫…银丝线在舞台上炸裂，迸发出彩色的烟火，诞生轻灵而疯狂的新线条，剧目的色彩被丰富，鲜红贯穿其中。在爱的摇篮中仇恨与之孪生，兄弟沐浴爱的光辉也因此反目挥戈，在舞会、在窗外、在床边，在战场，爱的身后是兵刃相见，是战争，是死亡。

Candela的形象不时扭曲，抱着小狗的金发小姑娘、手提爱人头颅的美丽公主、玫瑰为名的人类女孩、骷髅为饰的靛黑女神、青色巨蟒、墨色天使……

宇宙被两种可能撕扯割裂，明暗闪烁的可能交错混杂。无法挑明的矛盾正向两个极端施力，英雄与女巫被赋予了别的意义。

剩余的命运拉扯Thor和Loki，拖向相反的方向。龙卷风的幕墙在他们身后向他们逼近，风中无法分辨的碎片残骸向他们打来。那是否定、隔绝和对立的力量，他们将被拉向极端，甚至比背对背还远，比永恒更久。

“这事已经无关掌控权了，这就是宇宙的那个本质故事，我们得结束它！故事里还有一个没完结的机会能用！你给我的诅咒！用爱解除它！”

他们是神明，是故事本身的生物，所有的比喻都是真实。

“要怎么做？”

“捅死我、为我哭泣或者吻我，拜托捅的时候轻点！”Loki的魔法匕首在命运丝线面前全成了一次性的挣扎，她蹬踹所有可见和不可见之物试图保持彼此的距离，也未忽略兄长的犹豫，“快点动手，Thor！我甚至都不是你最爱的那个弟弟！我们就在宇宙形成比喻的那个故事里，死亡对我们也不过是个比喻！重要的是意义！”

“看在奥丁独眼的份上…你这被诅咒的女巫！我当然爱你，不管你是何形态！不管你做过什么！”

故事总有些套路，Loki把自己摆到了分岔路，选择的人是Thor，就和他们之前在仙境中的冒险一样。

Laevateinn划破空气迸发无数火星，Thor斩断最后的丝线摆脱操控，他冲向Loki，高举利刃。

利刃斩断故事女神身后的命运束缚，更多的命运丝线开始分裂、扑向他们，整个宇宙在他们身后拉扯拖拽，被无数事实与意志缠绕的情况下Thor吻了Loki。

呼吸的空气中夹杂着雷电的电离子、现实碎片与血腥，那甚至不算是一个吻，更像牙齿隔着嘴唇撞击，额头和鼻子都因猛烈动作磕得红肿，疼痛噬咬着唇齿和不存在的神经，电流穿透灵魂缝起所有空隙，硬币对立遥望的两面交汇融合，在没有时间的此刻有什么东西成为了永恒。

当那个以他们经历的漫长岁月来说也可以算糟糕透顶的吻结束之后，龙卷风墙凝固成瞬间画面，狂风的怒吼也噤了声。抽象的意义之战终结。

Candela走向他们时皮鞋鞋跟的敲击声是此间唯一响动，她的容貌仍然不稳定，但诸多的形象似乎逐渐相近。

“那是什么？”

“是你看到的，是你听到的，是你接收到的，是你所理解的。”Loki搭着兄长的肩，竖起一根手指，“这是这个故事的最后一段了，所有伏笔揭露、段落结束，对于新手来说，你能走到这里已经很不错了，毕竟对手可是两位神明。”

“两位？我以为你是我这边的。”

“哦，当然，我是导师也是变形者，我是所有故事的女神，也是所有诡计、把戏、恶作剧和混沌的女神，”她暗示性地向Thor的方向挤了挤眼，红肿未消的嘴唇笑得有些滑稽，“‘只要意志足够坚定或者技巧得当’，还记得么？这位是意志，在下是技巧。”

“你在篡改我的故事！”

“我们没有，名为Candela的宇宙，”Thor开口，带着鼻子磕撞后发闷的鼻音，“我们只是做了自我，神明应比凡人更勇于直面对抗命运。这是你的故事，你以自己所有的意志和技巧在编织，你的能力不可限量，希望你的结局值得令人尊敬。”

“我还…没有决定好，她讲了很多故事，我以为这就是世界的规律了，但…你们，你们是家人、是朋友又将彼此当做敌人，你们的故事里经常充满了破坏与诡计，有时候还有死亡…我是按照你们的意志安排的角色，英雄和反派，而爱…让一切变得模糊了。这不太对劲，我的故事里写入的东西我自己却不会讲述，”Candela低下头，摆弄着鞋尖，“我得想想，这个结局意味着什么，也许再插入些别的冒险？总有一天我能有足够的故事来描述‘爱’究竟是什么…或者我就是那个描述爱为何物的故事本身？这可太混乱了…可能得花些时间…也许，是很长时间，一个人…在那之前，我不会决定结局。”

宇宙的话音结束，他们的角色也得以解脱，两位Asgard神明向无尽苍白的深处坠落，跌出那个独特的宇宙，落入他们自己的宇宙，掉到宇宙深处的长船之上。

Loki的长船甲板上堆满杂物，砸出一片叮咣乱响。从杂物堆中爬出的Thor抬头正好看到那道状似流星的金色残影逐渐消失，尚未决定结局的宇宙不会有最后形态，她即不是武器也不是半成品，她既是穿越宇宙的光芒又是将发未发之声，她是一个可能性，一个万事总能在最后一刻有所改变的可能性。

“希望她能让自己成为一个真正的好故事。”

“她会的，她已经是了。”Loki正从某个盾牌下起身。

究竟什么是故事？是角色、是他们被视作的化身、是隐喻还是自由意志？故事内宇宙法则自成一体，人们总说故事并不受作者的控制，在尚未成型之前你可以投入各种干涉，尽情书写，而最终故事会决定自己的模样，结局终会来临，有时候需要的是等待。

等待有时会带来意外，比如伙伴的回归，Thori落在和Thor相同的杂物堆上，更多的东西飞溅。

Loki用一个响指将满地残骸扔进船舱最深处，被Thori顶在头上而漏网的那顶小头盔眼熟得过分，她想起上次用这艘船航行天际的时候发生了什么，也想起了还有什么被遗漏。

他们离中庭的距离并没有多远，不过早就超过了两分五十八秒，既然宇宙还没毁灭、中庭也没有告急，他们多少可以享受一会儿星空航行。

如果有酒的话。

“我记得你对人类的啤酒评价甚糟？”Thor拎着被魔法冰镇后的啤酒，在喝之前特别留意了瓶身标贴，谨防其中有诈。

“中庭的啤酒就是猫尿，”Loki躺在船舷上，枕着头翘着腿看着星辰密布的深空，那顶意外保留下来的女巫帽在她的脚尖转着圈，“是矮子Logan丢在这的，只有你会喜欢。”尽管如此，她的手上还是握了一只打开的酒瓶。

“你给自己弄了条船？”Thor打量着他们的所在，魔法驱动的宇宙长船他也曾有过，或者说以后会有。说不定这是同一艘？

“我当然可以，我们在Niflheim的小旅行证明有条船有时候是件好事。”

“而你把船开到了…这到底是什么地方？”

“Candela还不是一个宇宙之前最后出现的地点，”Loki将女巫帽甩向甲板，附加一个悄无声息的小咒语，Thori响起反复飞扑与撞在木板上的声音，“我知道你最近在做什么，我想给你帮忙，谁让我人见人爱，连宇宙都喜欢聆听我的故事。”

故事与谎言的女神的话语中带着上挑的尾音，笑意真假难辨。

Thor灌下冰爽的啤酒，看着Loki和船舷融为一体的侧影，女性乌黑的长发随着航行的星空之风飘扬，遮住了兼具双性别的神明的面容。他也许该说点什么？

待第三瓶啤酒下肚，闪电与雷霆化身的神明终于张口。

只有酒嗝如雷响彻夜空。

那之后是夜风呼啸的寂静，填满了被光与船速拉长的相对时间维度。

“你刚才该杀了我，”Loki偏过头，对替代话语的酒嗝并不在意，她的目光盯着Thor又看向远方，“那样故事的核心就可以凝聚成利刃，一柄能根绝后患的利刃。你迟早会为没杀了我后悔。”

“你的恶作剧的确经常带来麻烦，不小的麻烦，有时候我也想把你扔往Helheim一了百了。但你不是Asgard的后患，我相信你不会是。”

Loki张了张口，吟诵过无数魔法、谎言与故事的神明什么也没有说。她想问的话已有另一个自己问过，在众神之母的花园中，Thor早就给了回答，她也知晓了那回答的含义。她连那个孩童哭泣与开口的力量都不再拥有。

故事女神凝望雷霆之神碧蓝深邃的双眼，她在那里找到诸多尚未发生的故事，那些即使是她也无法知晓结尾的故事，那些雷霆烈火、星球生命尽头、衰落仙宫与杀人黑暗交错钩织而成的故事。

当和拥有凤凰之力的Logan打交道的时候，她的确看到了未来，某个未来，Asgard未来的国王、最后的众神之父穿越时空的未来，那个自己高举至黑朽刃的未来。那个当然远于弄拙成巧从而促成了故事之神诞生的老Loki所在的未来。而没有了这柄宇宙化成的利刃，她又要如何抵抗这个未来？如何救Thor？

未能获得挽救之神浑然不知，举起啤酒向她致意：

“For Asgard！”

“For Asgard……呸！猫尿都比这破玩意儿强！”

——The End——


End file.
